


Hunting Husbands

by Merfilly



Category: Xanth (Anthony)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene plots to use her mothers plans to further ensnare her future husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Husbands

Iris's ideas of party games tended to annoy most of her citizens. That Trent indulged her, though, meant that no one was allowed to truly grumble. Except Crombie, who got away with it. And Grundy, who could not shut up.

Still, Irene found it a perfectly good excuse to try and forward her feminine charms on Dor. If she was going to manage him properly, it was never too soon to wrap him around her finger. If she was really lucky, they'd need to climb a ladder, and he'd have to try and find out the color of her panties.


End file.
